


enDORSEd - Estelle's Vacation

by MamaRaikou



Series: enDORSEd [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorse, TFTG, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Heya! This is a commission for the lovely lad known as Boggy, about his cute vampy boi being turned into a Dorse! Sounds like a hell of a vacation tbh... could use that myself.Boggy's vampy boi, Estelle, takes a vacation and signs up for a certain fox's fetish-focused destress program! After all, who would turn down the chance to become a mega horny, rut-happy beast of desire and lust with full cognizance? Enjoy! And as I always say...ALWAYS MORE DORSE!!!Thumbnail is made from art drawn by @Cloneydew2000 on twitter!Contents: Dorse TFTG, Slight WG, cock/breast/balls expansion and growth, EXCESSIVE cumshots, and dreamworld scenarios that I wish were real.Enjoy!
Series: enDORSEd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782538
Kudos: 12





	enDORSEd - Estelle's Vacation

Estelle looked down at the address noted in his phone, then back up to the sight of the building before him. A rather large, luxurious looking, beach-side resort and spa, which he had been so graciously invited to by a beautiful white-haired fox woman, and chauffeured by a very cute android driver... kinda reminded Estelle of those Polynian figures, to be honest. Once his luggage had been brought into the building, more of the cute androids - mostly femboys and milfy types, Estelle noted - tended to it and took it to his room. One in particular was telling him about the place, to which he listened intently... such a well-funded and well-furnished place for a trial run...

"Okay, here we are~! Please do enjoy your stay! All of your stuff is now safely in your room. Please follow me so we can begin your trial!"

Nodding, the vampy boi followed the rather curvaceous android, eyes (hidden behind his cute bangs) glued to the alluring, showy sashay of those wide hips and grabbable ass... mph... Shaking his head, Estelle looked away, noting the beautiful beach outside the glass walkway... and then noting the room labeled simply as "Endorsements"... the one he was now entering. Once inside, the two were met by the same fox woman that approached the vampire earlier that morning, the android smiling before leaving the two alone.

"Ah, good afternoon, mister Estelle.~ I hope your ride over was pleasant."

"Oh, yes, it was. This place is... quite big for a simple trial for something..."

"Oh, hah.~ Yes, well, we want this trial to be as pleasant as possible. I hope you weren't expecting some shady clinic, you'd hurt my feelings if you were.~"

"O-Oh, no no! Not at all! I just wasn't expecting something so... lavish..."

"Well, I'm a woman with high standards... at least when prompted. That being said, ready to begin?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. This way, then."

As the woman lead the boy down a tiled hallway, Estelle noted the oddly placed drains along portions of the wall-floor corners.

"Now, to formally introduce myself, my name is Shirayuki, and I am head of R&D at the company B ♂ I, as well as founder and CEO of VXN, or Vixen, a magi-science medical development company. Our two companies have been joined at the hip for quite some time, and as such, this trial is endorsed and will be promoted by them. Now, as I'm sure you know, you signed on for this special trial, which is a fetish-based stress relief program, however what you may not be aware of is that this is a transformation-based program. You will be physically transformed and given a new bodily forme, which may or may not affect your mind as well. The latter, while not permanent, is also not a guaranteed thing, however with the immense spike of libido and sexual urges wrought by the physical changes, you may be mentally dulled for quite a while... and honestly, who would complain? This is for stress relief, after all.~ Ah, here we are."

Estelle... had no words, really. Transformative? Mind dulling? Immense libido spiking...? Oh dear... The door the two were standing before was labeled simply with "TRIAL WING 1". Not exactly subtle, was it?

"Now, before entering, you need to give me your verbal and informed consent. You did sign our contract, but I do personally prefer a verbal consent from willing participants, helps offset my personal hobby.~"

... Uh-huh. The boy gave a quick nod. "Yes ma'am, I consent to this. Uhm... this isn't permanent is it..."

"Oh, no, the trial transformatives are not permanent, but they will last for a full week. Considering the numbing of the mind, however, daily diluents will be administered to ensure the participants remain consistently cognizant. Non-invasive, of course, it will be given via hydration and daily meals."

"I see... then, yes, I consent."

"Good boy.~ In we go, then. Oh, and, you may be hesitant at first once you see some of our other participants. That is understandable."

With a gentle hiss, the lab door opened and the two walked through... the lightly tinted, transparent walkway showing... oh... oh my. Many extremely hung, very bulky, semi-equine creatures, all blissed out of their minds. Some of them were "mating", some where being "milked" by a machine underneath, and others were lounging around and hosing their tummies... Estelle felt his dick squirm and twitch. He knew what they were.

"Dorses..."

"Ah, good, you know the common term.~ Yes, Dorses, or Queen's Stallions, were the chosen basis for this new trial. As you can see, the subjects are all quite happy and willing to engage with others, so to speak.~ We have a lot of activities for them, including sexual assisting workouts, fluid-proofed lounges, and plenty of food and drink, though many prefer to just feed off others' cum. As we found out, Dorse cum is extremely nutritious and quite delicious, if I may be honest, however too much can lead to sudden transformation, if not diluted with a special substance we developed."

The two entered a room that was mostly empty save for the a slot in the floor much like a Japanese toilet, a side room for viewing, a small terminal with a touch screen, and a few other machines. Estelle gawked and fidgeted... this was really happening... Shirayuki had Estelle pick an outfit for transformation, settling on a sort of bikini aesthetic with arm gloves and thigh highs, fitting of his milfier forme he occasionally takes... Once selected, a panel opened in the floor and proceeded to remove his old clothing, and refit him with the selected attire. Shirayuki giggled, slapped his butt, and went to the side room to monitor the change. She directed Estelle to take the horse-tail plug that rested on a panel nearby, and insert it into his asshole... Mph... The little bulge he carried was now half hard and twitching lightly, only to shoot to a full erection as he pushed the plug inside, giving a girly little moan as he felt his arousal spike.

"Okay, brace yourself, cutie, trial's starting. I recommend taking that arm bar there."

Doing as instructed, the horny vampy leaned against the arm rest and felt a sudden rush of fluid into his ass, which had his eyes shoot wide open. It was a thick fluid, it felt like cum. He knew what that felt like... and as it rushed inside, the first thing he felt change was his cock and balls. The latter quickly inflated in both size and density, swelling from the size of golf balls to the heavy, massive size of a pair of basketballs. They drooped, but were kept taut in a tight pouch of a sack that was soon clamped some at the base by a black band that gave its own small vibrations. Estelle moaned out quite loudly at that... his cock, as well, started swelling at a rapid pace. While it was quite cute and petite originally, it quickly grew to a full foot in length, its thickness more than enough so that a hand could never wrap around it... but it didn't stop there. It grew and grew, soon reaching a length of damn well near two feet long, and easily thirty inches around! But soon after that, the next set of changes began.

As the horse-tail pumped the cum-like fluid in, Estelle pumped thick wads of cum like a faucet left on high, but not experiencing orgasm at all. Soon, his ass started inflating, the growth causing him to squeal and moan, his cock twitching. Then, the plug started vibrating. Hard. He screamed with bliss he'd never felt before, his fattening prostate suddenly being directly stimulated as he gripped the arm rest an bucked his hips, as if fucking an invisible lover. His hole would pucker and fatten, the donut-like shape sucking in the plug to hit as deep as possible. His little butt-wings flapped madly as his ass and hips inflated in size, becoming so fat and wide, they'd look more suited on the rear-end of a horse or a cow, which honestly, was fitting considering what he was becoming. His thighs the thickened, while his legs somewhat shorted, becoming a little more stocky. His stockings reshaped with his legs, his heels rising up in height, his toes coming together but not necessarily fusing, becoming more like a cartoony stump one could call hooves. The underside would harden, which let his new stumpy feet give off a prominent *clop clop* sound as he stamped about, shuffling on his new feet to get used to them.

After this, his spine started realigning, and with it, his belly started swelling, quickly giving him a huge, hefty beer-belly, like the thick, fatty hide of a cow, more than a horse, all things considered. It jiggled and bounced, giving one hell of a pudgy center that hung and teased the upper length of his cock, which only had him thrust his hips, causing his fat dick to slap against his bloated tummy, which had him moan and do it some more. As he humped the air, his body hunched forward, his spine lengthening as he gained not only height, but length. Soon, his arms were swallowed by his widening torso, his shoulders now more suited to a quadrupedal stance, arms thinning out and hands shriveling to mimic the hoof-like feet he now carried. He wanted to stroke himself, he wanted to rub and touch, but he couldn't, not with the hoof-hands he now had, his gloves reforming to fit his new shape, the furred shawl still fitting nicely and adding a nice ornament. Now at this point, his chest would start swelling too. His cute waifish chest soon ballooned into a pair of fat, slightly saggy melons with fat nipples that jutted forth and rubbed either side of his long, thick cock, which happily sat between his swelling breasts and was in a constant state of auto-paizuri. From the neck down, Estelle had become the very fetish-tastic visage of a Dorse. That mental thought had him pump out a thick wad of cum, one so thick that it actually shamed the actual orgasm of some of the other Dorses! Shirayuki cooed in delight at that, realizing that couldn't be an orgasm, it wasn't forceful enough... That came when he finished...

And he was close to it. Finally, Estelle's neck started to thicken and extend, the stocky, girthy neck pushing out from his semi-equine shoulders, prominent little veins pulsing and twitching along the base as his new anatomy needed lots of blood to rush up that longer neck and into that blissed-out brain. Once at a good length Estelle's head and face would change. First, his lips would inflate to a massive thickness, easily considered "cock-pillows", so thick they'd create a vacuum seal around any cock of any size. His chin and jaw would then push forward, bone structure altering to emulate that of a horse's, but maintaining human traits. His nose remained where it was, his eyes rolling back as his face was now long and whorish, giving the look of a permanent "extreme blowjob ahegao". His hair would shift tones, lightening to a beautiful snow-white, and would soon grow in length as well, his eyes now shown to the world, a gorgeous crimson, while his pupils would alter from slits to hearts.

The arm bar would slowly lower and sink into the floor, allowing the newly transformed Dorse to stand on all fours as SHE should, as she was now Giselle, but not the normal milfy futa, no. Instead, she was Giselle the Dorse; and a horny, perverted, fuck-happy stud of a Dorse, at that! She far out-shined the others in size on all ends, and no doubt was more than ready to fuck every single one she met. No cares, no worries, only rutting and pleasure.

Her tongue extended, then pushed past her fat bee-stung dickpillows, where she let out a loud, slutty, dull-minded moan, her ears twitching, butt-wings flapping, giga-dick twitching and flopping, and with one final thrust of her hips...

"HUWAAAAHHH!!! GUIIIHIHIHIIII...! CUMMING! CUMMIIIIIIIIING~!"

With a whinny-esque moan, really playing up the semi-equine shape, Giselle let out a torrent of cum that was so voluminous and forceful, it actually knocked the poor slut off her feet for a moment, forcing down onto her fat, Dorsey ass, pushing the vibe deeper in. The cumshot would spray quite literally everywhere, and not just down the milker drain to be stored for later. It went on the ten-feet-up ceiling, the walls, and was flooding the floor. Shirayuki gawked, eyes wide and mouth agape in a perverted smirk the recording equipment ensuring this was immortalized! She was even stroking her slightly luminous fox cock to this, this one hands down her absolute favourite by far! So much cum, such force and power behind it! Honestly... she wouldn't mind becoming a Dorse herself just to take all of that!

Giselle's mind-breaking Dorsegasm would last a solid ten minutes or so and by the end of it, the drains and filters would be forced to work over time to clean the floors. Shirayuki, once she "finished", informed her android assistants to ready the heavy duty cleaning machines for this room... mph... glorious.~ Once Giselle had finished, she was panting and too numb in the had to really speak for the time being. Shirayuki made note that the pheromones and cum-scent from this one were extremely potent, likely able to send the others into heat and rut within moments of exposure... At least for a while.

"Mmh... You look splendid, dear. That was quite the performance! Do wait there for me, alright? We'll get you nice and cleaned up, and then we'll let you to your own quarters while your body adjusts so you can relax. How do you feel?"

"Hwoooaaahhh... Mmmgh...Mate... wanna fuck... breed...! I wanna cum s'more...!"

"Ahaha, that isn't a surprise... well, go ahead then, let it all out, you slutty beast, I may be in to 'assist' you, if you'd like... I think I could use some time off after such success...~"

Giselle's eyes lit up with intense need. The promise of fucking and thus turning the one who did this to her? And breed the fuck out of her in the process!? FUCK YEAH! Oh this was the best decision she'd ever made... This was gonna be the BEST vacation ever...!

~ ~ E N D ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> ALWAYS MORE DORSE!!!


End file.
